


Appeasement

by snowbryneich



Series: Deception [4]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbryneich/pseuds/snowbryneich
Summary: James decided to give Elizabeth whatever she wants.





	

When Elizabeth emerged from her room - Will’s room was thankfully vacant. James had gone. Mary - the maid of all work peeped up at her from the bottom of the stairs. “The Commodore left a note Mrs Turner,” she squeaked - of course in most households Mary would only have lit fires and scrubbed floors and never seen anyone so she was always nervous of talking to Elizabeth. God only knows what she would have thought of being addressed by James.

 “Thank you Mary,” Elizabeth gave her a smile. She knew it was difficult for the servants who all knew that the master of the house found them superfluous. The note was more problematic and she told herself she should burn it and leave James alone but instead she tucked it away until her curiosity got the better of her.

 

 

_Elizabeth-_

_Please forgive me._

_I should not have been so crude._

_You do not owe me anything_

_If you need my aid for any reason you have only to ask._

Of course it was unsigned but even so it was damning if Will ever found it. Though he would have to pay attention to do that. Elizabeth kept the note for a week and then forced herself to burn it one day when she thinks how easily she found out about Will’s unfaithfulness. Consequences for her would be more severe. Assuming Will gave a damn anymore. He didn’t seem to.

Elizabeth decided she would call on her father – it had been weeks since he had had chance to fuss and she might be able to persuade him to hold some sort of entertainment. Though that had limits in it’s potential. Elizabeth always behaved at her father’s events. She could not bring herself to chance shaming him so directly. 

Government House was in uproar when she got there and she knew at once she would only be underfoot – she had spent half her childhood watching her father deal with one crisis or another and she knew well enough when to stay out of his way. But one of his clerks had not shown up at work that day and he was aggrieved he had no runner to send to the Fort. “I could go,” she offered innocently, “I only called to get a recipe off cook. But that can wait.” Her father was so busy he did not even act suspicious of her wanting to be helpful.

 

* * *

 

She takes the Governor’s carriage to the Fort her Father’s note for James tucked in her reticule and her mind racing over what she would say. If James was sorry then surely he wasn’t angry at her anymore. Though she did fear he would think she had turned up at the fort to ask for some sort of help.

She was looked at a little askance by the officers, many of them have never really forgiven her for her rejection of James though they are all polite - James wouldn’t allow anything else, until she explained she had a messenger from the Governor and she was shown into James’ office.

The room was tidy and neat and organised, James was sat at his desk and stood at her presence, worry flaring over his face at the sight of her. As soon as the midshipman who had escorted her had vanished back to her duty she could reassure him. “I have not come for help - James.” She reassured him. Even if she would admit such Will was still in Nassau assuring the freedom to do was she wished. “I have a message from my father for you.” She put the note down on his neat desk and came round the desk so there was no distance between them.

James tried to relax at her words but he had been overwhelmed with guilt. What had he been thinking - leaving her a note. If _anyone_ had known her reputation would have been tarnished even without any of their other actions. And there was no way for her to respond, it had been base foolishness. But she had seemed so upset he had been unable to help himself from offering some reassurance. He had assumed at best he might see her at some event - he could never have predicted she would end up playing messenger like this and he had prepared nothing to say to her.

Elizabeth knew she needed to rid him of this idea she needed help - it would only make him pity her and she did not want that. She thought her best bet would be to distract him. Again. “And I owe you an apology,” she said. “It was dishonest of me to say I owed you anything.” She came around his desk and took one of his hands. “I suppose after my behaviour I should not have hesitated. After all it should hardly shock you if I am improper enough to admit I _want_ your cock in my mouth.” Then she kissed him and thrilled when he kissed her back hard. It was some time before she could squirm enough in his grasp to push him back in the chair and drop to her knees. 

James knew he should stop her - that he should tell her he did not expect - did not want her for to debase herself in this way. That he only wanted her company and she did not have to offer him doxy’s tricks or anything else. But for all he felt guilty - he did _want_ it. How could he not. Her very suggestion of it the other day had had him dreaming of her sweet hot mouth on him. It had made him even more ashamed than the fact he had never stopped wanting her. And the sight of her on her knees, looking at up at him with want in her dark eyes and biting her lip as she stared up at him assuring him she wanted this had him rock hard even before she had her hands in his breaches teasing his cock-stand. He reached for her and inhaled shakily - he should stop this - only to have him slap his hand away misreading his intention. “Do not touch my hair,” she said, her tone suddenly cross which made him worry why should that upset her and he would have stopped it - he _would have_ but then she bent her head to him and James was lost to the pleasure of it. The reality of it was even better than he dreamed - she was not shy about the act at all, her quick tongue lapping at him as she sucked and her hand caressed the base of his cock stand and teased his bollocks. He ended up gripping the arms of his chair in a vicelike hold in order to obey her admonishment.

It was strange that he had given over so much control to her, Elizabeth thought as she focussed the feel of him hard and hot, her tongue winding round him and teasing the tip of him. And a little problematic - when she had learned to do this she had always known a man was nearly done when the hands in her hair tightened or her hair was tugged sharply. But her attempt to keep herself presentable had robbed her of that hint though she could see from the corner of her eye James’ grip had tightened on the chair arms until his knuckles were white but that hardly helped. She did not expect that he would warn her with a short sharp exclamation of her name. “Elizabeth - I’m going to-” It was so thoughtful that instead of drawing back and using the handkerchief she had laid in her lap she sucked harder and he arched and spilt himself in her mouth. And the instant she pulled back he tugged her up into his lap his hands pulling at her skirts as he kissed her - apparently he did not care that he could taste his seed in her mouth which startled her. James was just full of pleasant surprises today.

 

She reached for his hand just as he had found her thigh under her layers and petticoats. “I appreciate the thought,” she said - she could not help but be a little smug. “But you should probably read my father’s note. I believe there was some urgency.” He flushed and she smiled unable to help finding his embarrassment adorable. “You are still free to call on me,” she said. “Any time.”

 

James picked up the paper from her father only reminded of his own note and he determined he would at least apologise for that. “I am sorry about the note I left you,” he said. “It was thoughtless - I did not mean to make things difficult with your staff.” If they had not already noticed the impropriety of him bedding her - his note would have only highlighted it.

“The note meant nothing to the maid,” she told him. She did not tell him how much she had treasured it until she had forced herself to be sensible. As if the note was the problem. There was no way the staff did not know what they were doing - some secrets could not be kept. Elizabeth had never brought a man home before but she had _wanted_ to with James. But given that Will had made his opinion of the servants quite clear to them she could not see them taking complaints about her to him. They avoided him at all costs. “And my staff know which side their bread is buttered. They aren’t going to tell on me to Will - they like their positions.” This was perhaps more than she should tell James but she could not see a way round it - the last thing she wanted was to think he could not call because of the staff. “Promise me you will come,” she said winding close to him and letting her voice linger over that last word until he flushed. If she had his word - that she knew she could count on. And it was only after he promised that she kissed him one more time and left.

 

* * *

 

James thought he could not feel worse about his treatment of Elizabeth Swann - _Elizabeth Turner_ he reminded himself - but spending the afternoon with her father made it clear he could. In between discussion of the requirement for greater patrols (the reason James had been summoned.) Governor Swann complained bitterly about his son in law - any previous discretion he had had over mentioning Elizabeth marriage around James had been forgotten as he seemed grateful to have an audience who would think as little of Will Turner as he would. 

Elizabeth apparently would not admit any unhappiness nor complain at all, nor let her father intervene on her behalf. “Did you know she called today to get a recipe from my cook,” Governor Swann said outraged. “If he is planning on having her spend her days on the kitchen I will find some excuse to send him to London and keep him there. That house” his tone made his opinion of Elizabeth’s home clear which James understood perfectly, “is understaffed as it is and she would not have any staff if I had not insisted.” That explained her earlier comment then which only darkened both James’ mood and made him doubt all all her insistences that she did not need help. And it became worse when the Governor told him. “She will not complain you know. I would be happy to intervene. But she is so stubborn.”

“Yes,” James said - he had known instinctively that Elizabeth would not take her complaints to her father but he was beginning to see she obviously would not be willing to share with him either .

“I am glad she has a friend in you James,” the Governor said unexpectedly. “When you lent her your carriage the other night when she was feeling unwell. It made me think - if she told you anything - if Turner is mistreating her.”

“Sir,” James said carefully. “You know I would always share your concern for Elizabeth - and if I knew for certain Mr Turner had harmed her in any way then I would certainly meet him at dawn.” He paused before the Governor felt too reassured. “But I do not think I have her confidence and if I did I could not break it.” The Governor sighed and acted put upon for the rest of the meeting. James could not blame him - he wished he could make that promise but frankly he doubted Elizabeth wanted his help - only his attention.

Once he had left for the night though James felt ashamed of that thought. Elizabeth was young and in a difficult position. She was clearly neglected by her husband - who was James to condemn her if she did not wish to be lonely. And she had always been stubborn - of course she would feel like she had to keep her doubts about her choice to herself. And James could not deny he wanted to give her - whatever she wanted - if all she wanted from him was pleasure then she could have it and welcome and if he could win her confidence to give her anything Turner wasn’t so much the better.

  

* * *

 

He went the very next day to her home and did not even let her ring for tea before he suggested they go upstairs. She took him to her own bed this time which he found a relief - a sign she wanted this as much as she wanted to act against her husband. He helped her out of her clothing and pressed her to the bed and kissed her until she was squirming with need. “What do you want Elizabeth?” he asked and when she blushed he kept on asking until she asked for his mouth. The next day he did the same and she asked him to play pirate. He did not have the coat but it was not a hardship to pin her her to the bed and tease her into a frenzy again. Two days after that she produced a ribbon and tied his wrists to the headboard and rode him slowly until he was pleading for her to give him just a little more. A week after that she had him tie her down - James made her come again and again but forced himself to untie her before he took her - he did not trust himself to have enough control when she was helpless.

Elizabeth had no idea what had changed James’ mind but she was glad of it. He came to her nearly every day when he was done at the fort and gave her utter control of what he would do to her in bed. Sometimes of course, her choice was to surrender control to him which somehow left her more wrung out with pleasure than when she was in charge. And she tried to be fair. When he asked what she wanted she often told him she wanted to to use her mouth. She liked making him react. and she was good at it.

And it came in handy eventually. For years now she had kept a careful count of the days since she had bled and when a child is likely to come from attention for years now to frustrate Will and his ambition to have her be some sort of brood mare so she would have had to refuse James at those times too. She had considered of course the possibility of letting James impregnate her - or at least trying with him. She would rather have his child - if she had to have one. But it seemed wrong to bring an innocent child into her disaster of a marriage and it would only hurt James to have a child he could not acknowledge or claim. Nor did she explain her reasoning. Instead she just asks for his mouth and only offered him hers - so far he had not asked for anything she did not offer.

James did not question at first when Elizabeth decides to focus thing so entirely on one sort of pleasure - it was days before he thinks to even think on it - she was far too good with her mouth and he was determined to give her whatever she wanted whenever she wanted it. But one night when she was squirming needy and clearly wanting, he was confused enough that he coaxed her into sharing why she would not let him _in_ her. The revelation only left him awash with shame that he had left such concern entirely to her. “There are other solutions,” he said kissing her hair. He could always moisten her belly and he was about to say so when she make it clear she had taken his words entirely differently.

“I know,” she said. “But I don’t know if I want to try,” it seemed he had finally found something Elizabeth could not be blunt about and she resorts to a whisper.” her blush deepened and she struggled for words for a moment before settling on, “I don’t know if I want to - to navigate the windward passage. As it were.” James thought he could die a little inside that she had taken his words so and it somehow got worse when she continued. “And I was sure if I offered it you would only huff and start threatening Will under your breath,” she added. James cannot deny he would have - if he thought the boy had been buggering her he would have called him out in an instant even if he could never explain why to anyone else. “But we could,” she added. “If you want to. I’ve never . . . . I suppose it would be the only first I could offer you.” 

She sounded wistful and James felt like a complete heel and pulled her into his arms.“Elizabeth - I do not want a first of something you do not want,” he said firmly. “I want nothing between us that does not make you wet at the thought. I do not care about what you have done with other men. There is nothing I have done with you I have not done with other women. It does not make me love you less.” His words are out of his mouth before he could think about what he was saying and she froze in his arms while he went silent cursing himself for making things awkward. But suddenly she was crying and in his arms and he stroked her hair and after a long long moment in which he wished to do anything to make it better. Only to be stunned silent when she buried her face in his neck and whispered, “I love you too.” Her voice was so quiet for a moment he thought he invented it. But he did not. For the first time James spent the night with Elizabeth who did not move from his arms in sleep and for once looks actually peaceful. James was happier than he had ever been in his life and he thought she might be too - until her maid woke her before dawn resolutely ignoring his presence and letting Elizabeth know the _Crane_ had been spotted and would likely dock today before fleeing the room her cheeks crimson. James could not bring himself to worry about the maid. The _Crane_ did the Nassau run more often than not and James knew before Elizabeth said anything why that ship had been brought to her attention.

“Damn his timing,” Elizabeth said sounding very tired. But then she turned to him and kissed him and bore him down to the bed apparently no longer caring to abstain.


End file.
